Entities typically receive large volumes of documents from vendors, customers, or employees on any given day. Each document, especially if it is a financial document, is typically reconciled with a financial account associated with the financial document. In this way, specific characteristics of a document are matched to a corresponding account.
However, sometimes no match can be made between the document and a corresponding account. As such, when an exception occurs, an individual may have to look to other characteristics of the document for reconciliation purposes.